


oh the weather outside is frightful

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: kihyungwon bingo [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutest Baby Nephew Jooheon, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mall Santa Kihyun, Uncle Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: he immediately returned to tugging at hyungwon’s sleeve and fidgeting nervously, apparently growing more worried by the second about whether or not he would be deemed good by santa.“what if he says i’m bad ‘cos i broke mummy’s ugly vase even when i didn’ wan’ to?”“it was the really ugly vase, jooheon, i’m sure santa will understand that someone had to do it.”and then it was finally their turn. santa looked up at them with a bright and oddly sharp smile and it took hyungwon all but 0.2 seconds to recognise the cute choir boy he’s been seeing every sunday for the last year and a half and never dared talk to.





	oh the weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this very shleepy so the end is super rushed but my fill for the santa tile, finally done, weeks after christmas

**** jooheon’s little hand was firmly clasped around hyungwon’s fingers. his grip was tight for a kid that had just learned how to tie his own shoes, but still mostly wore velcros, but hyungwon knew: he was a man on a mission. 

 

the scent of expensive perfume and sound of christmas songs hit them as soon as they entered the mall, and both were distracting enough to make hyungwon appreciate the warmth that the inside provided. hyungwon had promised his sister that he would watch her son for the day and since little honey had asked to see santa, it was hyungwon’s job to make sure he would. apparently, at age five, children still believed that santa was real and jooheon was especially passionate about being on his best behaviour before meeting up with him. 

 

the christmas set-up was obnoxiously bright and easy to spot even from a distance. a small line of kids was already queuing and the closer they got, the harder jooheon started to tug. he was impatient, obviously, but hyungwon needed him to behave and ideally not rip his arm off by the time they reached santa.

 

“honey, slow down.” he reminded him gently, only to earn a sad pout from the boy. 

 

“uncle won, you don’ understand!” jooheon insisted with a little stomp of his foot, “santa doesn’ have all day.” which seemed perfectly reasonable for someone who didn’t know that whoever the person was, was most likely just volunteering to work a usual eight hour shift. his own mother tried to convince him to do the same thing — ‘ _that would look really good in our church_ — but after looking over the job description and his lethargic face in the mirror, he decided against it. 

 

they reached the end of the queue and jooheon immediately turned antsy. he shifted on his feet, huffed and puffed and got onto his tiptoes while stretching out the sleeves of hyungwon’s sweater. 

“uncle won,” he whined, “isso long.” there were only about five other kids in front of them, but for a boy his age, even five minutes must have felt like eternity. 

 

“tell you what—“ hyungwon started and crouched down next to him. “if you manage to wait in the queue without complaining and tugging, i’ll buy you ice cream afterwards and we won’t even tell mommy how many scoops you got to eat. deal?” jooheon seemed to ponder his offer with pursed lips before giving a very sombre nod. 

 

if hyungwon survived thus far, he could make it through the rest of the day, he thought. jooheon seemed to be doing his best to actually listen to his uncle, too — until there was only one other kid in front of them. he immediately returned to tugging at hyungwon’s sleeve and fidgeting nervously, apparently growing more worried by the second about whether or not he would be deemed good by santa. 

 

“what if he says i’m bad ‘cos i broke mummy’s ugly vase even when i didn’ wan’ to?”

 

“it was the _really_ ugly vase, jooheon, i’m sure santa will understand that someone had to do it.” 

 

and then it was finally their turn. santa looked up at them with a bright and oddly sharp smile and it took hyungwon all but 0.2 seconds to recognise the cute choir boy he’s been seeing every sunday for the last year and a half and never dared talk to. 

 

“santa, finally!” jooheon exclaimed and ripped away from hyungwon’s side to clamper onto santa’s — kihyun’s — lap. the other boy picked him up with ease and sat him over his left thigh, and it reminded hyungwon of when he had spent a whole summer staring at kihyun’s arms, exposed to the whole world through criminally large holes in his tank top. if hyungwon hadn’t been such an awkward teen and had instead been one of the cool kids, he would have asked him out for a movie, but his tongue turned to lead and his shyness turned him meek. 

 

“hello there, little man. do you want to tell me your name so i can properly confirm that it’s really you?” 

 

“why would it not be me?” jooheon asked, quick as a whip.

 

“don’t you know?” kihyun immediately returned. “there could be another boy dressing up just like you and pretending to be you just to steal your presents.” 

jooheon hummed and nodded his head a second later, no doubt left in his mind. he pressed a small hand against his mouth and leaned up, just as kihyun leaned down to let him whisper in his ear. hyungwon wondered how much the other boy could even hear with jooheon whispering mostly into his own palm, but when he pulled away it was a serious nod.

“ah, yes, i know exactly who you are.” jooheon gulped theatrically and hyungwon felt his own lips twitch in amusement. “you’ve been especially good this year. my helpers told me all about how hard you’ve been trying to be on your best behaviour.” 

 

jooheon visibly relaxed.

“really?” he asked, eyes full of child-like hope. kihyun’s smile widened, his eyes turning to tiny crescents that made him look like a pleased fox. 

 

“of course! i know that you’ve been working very hard to make things easier on your mother.” kihyun added much more gently and glanced up at hyungwon for a second before smooching a palm over jooheon’s silky head. jooheon seemed almost startled for a moment, his little hands grabbing at santa’s sleeve before he gave yet another nod. everyone in church knew about the young mother who now had to raise her son without a father. some people judged her, hyungwon knew, but his mother said they were praying for her as well. 

 

what hyungwon hadn’t really considered much was how all of those things affected jooheon. sure, his sister was always overworked and home late, but jooheon had his grandma and grandpa and he had his cool uncle. it must have been hard on him too, no matter how young he was and how little he understood of what was going on. kihyun seemed to have seen through that easily, and hyungwon would be lying if he said he didn’t find himself ten times more attracted to kihyun just because of how caring he seemed to be.

 

his own expression had completely escaped him until jooheon looked towards him and hyungwon caught his face doing that thing where he looked half spaced out and half like he was involved in an especially great daydream. 

“huh?” he blinked as jooheon slid off kihyun’s lap and ran towards the elf that stood off to the side with a polaroid picture. 

 

“your turn!” his nephew grinned and pushed at the back of his thighs and in the direction of a santa who was clearly struggling to remain in character. 

“no, honey, it’s okay, i’m too old for this—“

 

“uncle won, you still live with your mommy, you a kid too.” jooheon insists. “you gotta, or you won’ get presents.” hyungwon wants to tell him he doesn’t need presents, but then ‘santa’ clears his throat and gives hyungwon a grin with an inviting pat on his own lap. 

 

“yeah, come on, sit on santa’s lap. let’s see if you were a good boy this year.” 

 

hyungwon was beet red. he felt so hot he could swear he was sweating buckets. kihyun’s thigh was firm and warm beneath his butt, a small hand barely touching the small of his back in support, probably out of reflex. kihyun’s fake beard looked ill-fitted from up close, but his eyes sparkled like fairy lights and his breath smelled like minty candy canes. 

 

“was uncle won good, santa?” jooheon looked slightly concerned at his red-faced uncle. 

 

“oh, absolutely!” kihyun replied, his voice oddly pitched. “your uncle has been so good, he even got himself a secret admirer.” 

 

“who!” jooheon shouted at the same time as hyungwon said, “what?” 

kihyun glanced at jooheon for a moment before his attention returned to hyungwon again. it was weird how hyungwon had missed it at first glance; the tips of his red ears against the white faux fur of his santa hat. the small beads of sweat that gathered on his forehead and tremor to the hand that was curled in a fist atop his thigh. 

“his name is kihyun.” santa exhaled, much softer than before. “he wrote me a letter, telling me his wish was to get your number so he could take you out on a date.” 

 

hyungwon wasn’t one of the cool kids, so all he ever did was stare at the cute choir boy every sunday at church and every other day whenever he saw him in the grocery store across the corner and the school’s soccer field. because he wasn’t one of the cool kids and he wasn’t brave enough to ask, only stare, so, of course, kihyun stared back. it never occurred to him that he might have just been looking. 

 

“uncle won, you glad now i made you sit on santa?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
